


all these things that i've done

by theneverending



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, Past Tense, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon share a pre-show dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these things that i've done

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the article that vaguely claimed this actually happened.

Even though it was an hour before Panic! At the Disco would set the stage tonight, individuals still occupied the venue an hour early. Muffled screams and chants from fans sounded throughout the bustling building, but to the members of the band, this was just background music to them. Touring gradually became a natural part of their lives, thus, screaming fans and tight schedules were causalities.

Pre show rituals also developed over time. Before going on stage, the band manager would crank up some feel good songs in the dressing room. Right before Panic! At the Disco revealed themselves to the audience, they'd participate in group high fives, claiming that the show would be ruined if they didn't.

But before the big show tonight, they had a good twenty minutes left until they had to perform, which meant they _finally_ had some down time. Ryan used this as an opportunity to apply his makeup with careful precision, focusing in on the mirror as he drew intricate patterns with his eyeliner. In the reflection of the Hollywood style mirror, Ryan could see his fellow band mate (and long time crush) Brendon Urie fiddling with the radio. Ryan watched Brendon stop at a certain song, meeting eyes with Ryan in the reflection of the mirror as soon as the first lyric is sung.

Brendon belts out the next line to the song, All These Things That I've Done by the Killers, and then he says, "Come on, Ryan! I know you want to join me!"

Ryan shyly declined, smiling as he went back to perfecting his appearance. In his peripherals, Ryan could see Brendon approaching him. Ryan watched through the mirror as Brendon stuck his hand out formally next to him. Ryan averted his eyes down to Brendon's hand at his side, and his gaze followed all the way back up to Brendon's dorky smile.

"Care to dance?" Brendon offered, his eyebrow raising slightly when he asked.

Ryan nodded, placing his hand in Brendon's. Brendon literally whisked Ryan off of his feet, pulling him out of the chair and into his grasp. Brendon moved Ryan's free hand up to his shoulder, and then snaked his own free hand around Ryan's waist.

"Sing with me," Brendon smiled, sweeping the two of them across the crowded dressing room.

Ryan obliged, belting out the next lyric in unison with Brendon. They were both off key and their dancing was clumsy and giggly but it still made Ryan feel like he was high on life. Nothing else mattered to Ryan right now other than sharing this moment with his best friend because it had been a while since they had gotten free time. They were constantly at photo shoots or interviews or working on the next album, and the time inconvenience bruised all of their relationships on some level.

But now time was Ryan's best friend, because he felt like he was never going to run out of it.

Brendon and Ryan continued to glide across the hardwood floor of the dressing room in their socks, slipping and sliding every which way. The two weren't even trying to sing anymore, they were full out cracking up as they struggled to get the words to the song out.

After the song ended, Ryan and Brendon were still cackling wildly, and their ecstatic energy seemed to light up the whole room.

"Five minutes guys, time for high fives," Spencer called from the couch in the corner.

Ryan cleared his throat, meeting eyes with Brendon once again. "That was a lot of fun. We should make it our own pre show ritual," Ryan suggested, and Brendon smiled.

"It's a deal," Brendon replied, "Now let's go do our second ritual before we go out and have just as much fun out there as we did in here."

Ryan didn't think it was possible.

_fin._


End file.
